A Christmas story
by AgentLunaA
Summary: A little look on Abby's best Christmas


_*Hello everyone I found this inside of one old file in my USB, I hope you like it, and yes, it's past christmas time, but... I'm like the Grinch , what else can I do ?*_

"This is not the way I want to spend my Chistmas this year!"

Abigail Sciuto say, standing alone outside the Rosita's Hospital room, the place where her lovely friend had been since the last week. A nasty Pneumonia has her in that place. During the long nights, Abby thinks in all the things that happened in her life, the new city, her new apartment and mostly her new job, and all the people there. And her "boss".

That man... wow! He was all strength, words and orders, he looks so sexy when he was in his "Bossy" mode, always screaming and demanding. That's how they know each other, two days after she start to working in the NCIS forensic lab. He was in the field when she comes, so, by the day he walks back inside the lab, the high sound of the music was almost ripping apart the walls in the place. She doesn't sense him when he enters, but noticed when the music suddenly stops, letting the silence fills the room.

"Hey, what the hell! I was listening that music" she screams to the lightly silver haired stranger.

"That Wasn't music, who are you and where are the results of Kilman's case?" He orders, making her get angry after the first words.

"Slow down, who are you first?" she said looking at him, analyzing him from head to toe.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs" he answers with pride.

"So, that was you, " she says, the famous star agent in the agency, the high arrests score, and the most sexy smart-ass on earth "So, nice to meet you Special Agent Grumpy. .. Well, I'm the new Forensic Scientist, Abigail Sciuto, and let me tell you a few things about me" Abby says " Number one, this is my lab, and I do in my lab the things in my way, ok? Number two, I can kill you slowly, without leaving forensic evidence, so, never mess with my music again and, number three, the most important thing you can't rush the science, " she finished without breath and pointing him in the chest with a black painted finger nail at every sentence.

"So?" he asked, looking annoyed, this new girl puts him in his place with only one look.

"You have to wait, this equipment is a little slow, but, I'll make him the best in the town in a few more days, give me a call in one hour, and maybe I can solve your case" she answer back, smiling at him. And that shining smile, froze him entirely, and that feel doesn't like him at all.

"Fine" he said angryly, turning back and going out without another word.

Almost two weeks are past since that day, and she never sees him again. Maybe all the Gossip she hears about him in the building are true. That handsome man was cold as iron.

Once the door was open and the doctors are out, she goes to her friend and sits at her side, smiling, Rosita apologizes to her for the million times that day, the nun wants her to go with her family, but that's impossible, and Abby wants to stay there, after all, she wasn't the Christmassy type of person.

After dinner, she starts to read her "A Christmas Carol" like her father use to do in New Orleans during her Childhood, the Nun, falls sleep by the fourth chapter, and the young woman decides to go for something to eat. On her way to the cafeteria, she walks through the pediatric ward, seeing how a familiar man was rounded for a bunch of kids, trying to get a toy from his bag. The though agent Grumpy was there, smiling at the little ones, but inside of his blue ocean eyes, a huge shadow of sadness was there, making Abby wonder about all the things she doesn't know about her co worker. When his blue eyes found her green ones, a beautiful smile cross the man's face, hitting Abby strong... he was so damn sexy being so serious, but that smile who makes her eyes glow like stars, makes him so hot. For instinct she signed him a 'hi' just like she does every time she was so nervous, and froze when he signed her back one 'Why are you here?'. They Talk for a few minutes more, and then she goes to the cafeteria trying to understand why he was here in Christmas eve.

A few hours later, he found her in Rosita's room, he was all charming with the Nun, and all funny with her, between joke and joke he apologize to her for their unfortunate first encounter, she accepted politely, and make the promise to not be so mean to him again, to never scream at each other again, never again. That was their first Christmas together, like two good friends, sharing their time, enjoying the company and letting that random encounter, marks the starting point of a stronger thing in the years to come. After that night, Christmas became the favorite season for the Forensic girl.

"This is not the way I want to spend my Christmas this year!"

Abigail Sciuto says, almost frozen in the middle of nowhere all covered in pine needles, that year.

With the years, the relationship between her and Agent Grumpy, grows stronger and deeper. She was there for him when his marriages collapse, when the time changes their team, almost destroying their family. He was there for her when her psycho ex boyfriend almost kills her, when she found out about her adoption. He was there at that point, she can't see her life without him anymore. And that feeling scares her, he never sees her in that way... and she was deep in love with her best friend.

The years turn the Grinch goth girl, in a sexy Santa's helper. The christmas baubles are all over the bullpen, and her lab was a little North Pole station, full of blinking lights, christmas porcelain villages and fake snow all over the place, even Mack, the skeleton was all dressed, beard and red hat, with a 'Ho ho ho' computer voice sounding at his side. She was lost in her thoughts when he came into the lab, he was close to her, so close she can feel his warm breath all over her neck.

"Hello, what do you have for me?" He asks kissing her in the cheek, but so close to her lips, exactly like the latest times.

"Nothing yet Gibbs, Mass Spec is cranky today" she sighed " That remind me some sexy Agent few years ago"

"Funny Abby, very funny" he said trying to hide a smile.

"Shut up Agent Grumpy, those are my best memories about you!"

"Aye aye..." he answers back, hugging her thight before step back far from her. "So, what do you do for Christmas days?"

"Nothing special Gibbs, just movies, ice cream and Ducky's Spice Turkey at home" she said unhappily.

"But, your family or your friends?"

"They are with their own families, and my sibilings are in New Orleans or in Spain so... What about you?"

"Well, just the usual, me and my three B's"

"Gibbs! nobody has to be alone in Christmas Eve!"

"We can fix that" he says nervous "You can spend those days with me... "

Abby was amazed, this wasnt the first time he asks her spend the holidays with him, but for some reason, this one feels so different from the others, maybe all the touches and the kisses...

"Abbs, are you ok? you look so distracted "

"yeah, I'm ok, don't worry"She lied "Maybe I can go with you"

"Maybe?"

"Yep... will you cook for me?"

"Perhaps... If you make Ginger bread cookies I will"

"Ok"

"Great, pack some warm clothes, the cabin is cold this time of the year"

Abby 's heart skips a few bits, they will be alone in the cabin... maybe, just maybe, this year Santa brings her the opportunity she was waiting for years, take the next step in their weird relationship.

"OK, " she replies in a whisper, He walks again close to her, looking at her green eyes and her lips at the same time, almost asking for her permission to kiss her, Abby look at him smiling, getting closer to him, but before their lips can touch each other, Tony yells to them stepping in the lab's door making the couple jumps apart in seconds. In conclusion the rest of the team found the suspect and he was waiting for Gibbs in the interrogation room. The Goth quiclky runs to her office hiding her blush from the gossip italian.

Gibbs signed to her 'See you later' and walk away with Tony, just before they can get in, he slap hard his SA in the backrest of his head, making Abby laugh hardly.

Three days afterwards, just before Christmas Eve, the case was finally closed. No one of the team knows how, but the Marine makes the director give them free the entire weekend, so he and Abby hit the road that morning, only a few minutes after sunrise. The truck bed was full of suitcases and grocery bags ready for the small vacations. They talk about everything and nothing, sometimes looking at the other or just holding hands in silence. At some point of the travel, Abby falls asleep on Gibbs's shoulder, and he let her rest, enjoying the heat of her body so close to himself, once they arrived to the cabin, he brings her inside at fireman style, put her in the bed, and lay down next to her, watching her sleep.

Abby wakes up a few hours later happy, maybe Gibbs wasn't there with her right now, but his unique scent was all over her body. When she finally was up from the bed, she walks slowly inside the house, it was small yes, but very cozy, had only a big room downstairs, with a kitchen in one corner, a beautiful fireplace in the middle with a big leather couch in front of her, one small bathroom behind one door, two windows and no more. Upstairs it was merely one room, one window and the bathroom next to them. She moves to the kitchen, and the scene outside takes her breath away.

Gibbs was there, cutting wood with an old axe, with her favorite red hoodie hugging his muscular body, all sweat and sexy... "This will be a long, long weekend" she said, before starting to unpack the groceries and food. After that, she attacks the medium black suitcase of her, inside, she fetched a few Christmas decorations from home. Minutes later, two white boots, with their names written in silver hand write, are hanging on the fireplace, next to a few snow houses from her lab. On the wall next to that, she makes the shape of a Christmas tree with photos of the team, Gibbs in the crown, and he rest of them down on him, making him the center of all.

By middle morning, Abby makes some Turkey sandwiches and they ate them outside, smiling at each other in silence. For Gibbs, stay there with her, share this part of his life only with her was... amazing. The silence between them, it wasn't awkward or painful, they are so in sync and sometimes, the words aren't a need. In all those years, this beautiful woman slowly became his full life, he doesn't know how, but she was, her smile and hoarse voice was music for him, her scent makes him calm, she was his best friend, but, it wasn't enough, he need more it was finally time. After all those years, he finally found the love of his life and for God sake, he will live this until the end.

She walks after eat, in the snowy path, rounded for pine trees, he waits behind one until she was distracted to send her a speeding snow ball, striking her in the back. She responded seconds later starting a huge fight who ends with them all soaked and covered with dirt and pine needles in parts of their bodies where nothing was there before. Both enjoy the playful side of the other, and without notice, their closeness makes them end in the others embrace, looking at her Gibbs finally take the step, and kisses her on the lips, hesitating at first, but later, when he sees her response he devours those lips, kissing her slowly until he felt her hand pulling his hair kissing him fearless, their need of air makes them apart, and forces to look at each other again. Abby was beautiful, all blushed and smiling at him with love, with so much passion. They hug each other again, until the frozen cold reminded their wet clothes. Gibbs quickly runs inside and start the fire, causing the house warm in minutes, later, he sends Abby to the upstairs bathroom, take a hot bath. The fireplace helps to get the water in the pipes ready for that.

With she upstairs, he can look slowly all the decorations she put around the place, making him feel at home, in their home. Abby, at the same time was stunned in the bathroom, almost frozen, and not simply for the weather, they finally kiss! He kisses her first, what about now? What if he thinks of it like a mistake... it was a misunderstanding? What if... and yes, this is not the way she wants to spend these days with him... so, she acts, brave and get dressed, running down, ready to confront her fear, no matter what, she was ready for it.

The aroma of the food makes her stomach grumble.

"Hi, did you enjoy your bath?"

"Yes! it was perfect"Shee smiles "The food looks great"

"And just wait, the taste is better" he answer back kissing her again, erasing her fear, "Did you bring my cookies?"

"Yes, but, you can eat them after tomorrow's dinner"

"Spoilsport" he grumbled smiling.

"Don't start Agent Grumpy"

"Aye aye..." he says, putting the last dishes on the table .

They finish their dinner, speaking about their coworkers, and all the things they did in all those years together. Afterward, they sit together in the couch, holding hands, listening the woods sounds outside and Abby falls asleep again, so, mimicking the actions of this morning, Gibbs bring her into bed, and slept at her side all the night long.

Christmas Eve starts with a hot make up session in bed, and the day goes in the same way, a simple walk in the woods around the cabin, make them end in a pine trunk kissing each other like the world was ending, and later, they start another session in the front door and in the couch.

Thanks God, making dinner puts them apart for a while, because the things are running faster than they want to be, they need each other, they want each other, but there's no need to rush the things without a proper talk.

After dinner, they sit on the sofa, watching the fire crackling in the fireplace.

"I want to give you something, " he stated, walking to the kitchen and opening one of the door cabinet 's "Here, I hope you like it" Abby takes the maple wooden box and squeals once she opened. Inside was a bracelet make it in dark wood, with the words "My girl" carved in stylish letters, he did that for her, and she finally knows why his fingers are all wounded and full of cuts.

"It's beautyful Gibbs" she wishper before kiss him again "Take, this is for you" she said taking off a yellow envelope from her back pack.

"What is it?"

"Find out" she said, and he did. Inside of it was a hand maided paint of Mike and Gibbs, smiling. That's why she asks him for pictures of their friend, and that's why she was perpetually full of ink.

"What did I do to have you in my life Abby?"

"Is the same question I did to myself always"

"I know this... us, is new, but, I want you here... and I want you there" he said talking about home.

"Really ? "

"Yes, no need to hide us"

"Great... so this means I can kiss you in work?" she asks misqueviously

"Abbs, after this day, are you seriously asking me that?"

"Good point" se answers making a funny nod "But I can drag you inside of ballistics lab, and no one can see us"

"Abby" he warns her

"Spoilersport" she shouts at him showing him the tip of her tongue "Can I kiss you?"

"I don't want to rush you"

"Rush? Tell me about rush... I wait for you years, so yes Marine, I'm in haste"

"Fine" he said before to start to kissing her deeply, letting their hands find the skin inside their clothes.

The Christmas find them lost in each other body, kissing, nibbling and biting every inch of skin, knowing their hot spots, learning about their small sounds of pleasure, and crying the other name in the middle of the orgasmic storm inside of them. Afterwards, Abby wakes up in his arms, and thinks... "This is not the way I planned to spend my Christmas, but I can't complain " this one was the better way to begin.

Four years later. Present time.

This one was another unplanned Christmas, and like in their past, she can't complain, and she wasn't. Looking at him, sleeping naked on that old couch, with the fire making shadows in his skin, supporting her against his chest, she knows, they don't need to make plans for the future, they don't need it, their present is better than fine, and they have their past to hold on when nature comes, because stories, love stories like theirs, only happened one time in life.

And afterwards, the bittersweet memories of them, only can confirm it, there's no end. Because love like they share, never, never ends.


End file.
